


И не вернется до заката дней

by Greykite



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dead Character(s), Gen, Halls of Mandos, Philosophical Discussion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: В фиолетово-синей не-темноте Чертогов Мертвых он открывает глаза. // Финрод в Мандосе — и два разговора, которые происходят у него там.
Kudos: 6





	И не вернется до заката дней

В фиолетово-синей не-темноте Чертогов Мертвых он открывает глаза.

Точнее, это _похоже_ на то, как если бы у него до сих пор были глаза, которые можно открыть: разум, привычный к телесности, остается неразрывно связанным с нею — даже в разлуке. Таково правило, почти незыблемое в своей очевидности. Ничто из тех вещей, которые он узнал во время своего — краткого и неполного, — ученичества (не здесь, о нет, хоть и _почти_ рядом), не способно справиться с чем-то настолько глубоким. 

Но всё-таки он, по крайней мере, не теряется, ощутив — осознав — себя _снова_ : отдельность своего существа, последовательность только ему присущих воспоминаний — не просто далеких, спутанных между собою картин. А вместе с этим — и имя: все его имена, нанизанные, точно жемчужины, от рождения и до... этого. 

В нем возникает мысль, соответствующая тому движению, с каким поднимают руки и поворачивают ладонями вверх. И он действительно видит свои руки: призрачные и неощутимые, но внешне точно такие, какими он их помнит. На запястьях мерцает болезненно-алым — то исчезая совсем, то появляясь вновь, еще ярче, — след-отпечаток кандалов. 

Он, впрочем, не пытается добиться большей определенности: не только даже из-за этого, явного, знака — почти предупреждения о том, куда излишняя спешка может привести еще едва собравшийся в _себя_ дух. Не только.

Не пытается он и понять, насколько далеко или близко отстоят от него призрачно-синие, текучие стены — хотя бы здесь отстраняясь от власти плотского, обыденного представления о пространстве и расстоянии. Не пробует вникнуть, прислушавшись, в присутствие иных душ из иного (или близкого, как знать теперь?) времени. 

Он только сосредотачивается — в меру, в меру — на границе между _внешним_ и _своим_.

Он ждет. 

Если он и вынес что-то одно, незыблемо и точно, из туманной взвеси, жемчужно-переливчатой или густо-мутной, которую сплетали в свои тягучие рассказы майар-наставники, то — это. Встреча суждена каждому, ее не избежать.

Проходит промежуток, лишенный времени.

У него нет сейчас сердца, способного пропустить удар, но мнится: именно это произошло.

Перед ним воздвигается высокая, выше всякого эльфа, фигура в темном плаще с капюшоном, скрывающим верхнюю половину лица. И одновременно это — то самое лицо, огромное, точно опрокинутый свод небес, ужасающе-прекрасное, почти черное, с пылающими на нем смертельно-аметистовыми глазами; и вместе с тем — подавляющая своей тенью колонна шепчущей синевы, и бегущая по бесконечной спирали, не имеющей конца и начала, вязь нечитаемых букв и чисел, и еще... 

У Валар не существует определенного обличья в том смысле, какой свойствен Рожденным. Особенно — здесь, в той части мира, где материя расплетается и обнажается дух. 

— Владыка Намо, — говорит он почтительно. Звуков здесь нет тоже, но есть речь — среднее между словом и мыслью. 

Ему отвечает голос ( _не-голос_ ), глубокий, как бездна: 

— Я — не владыка. Манвэ властвует в Арде. Я — Закон и Судья. 

— Тогда суди меня, — просто произносит он. Чуть раскрывает ладони навстречу: жестом открытости, приветствия, принятия.

— Над тобой уже совершен суд. — Без интонации. Без тени ободрения — но все же что-то есть в том, как построена фраза, и его ухо ( _не_ ухо, память о слухе-чутье) привычно улавливает нюанс.

— Значит ли это... — произносит он, не позволяя себе поверить сразу же. 

— Да. Приговор более не властен над тобой, сын Финарфина. Ты ведь это хотел узнать? 

Здесь отсутствует сама идея какой-то зримой тяжести, которая могла бы клонить тело к земле, но он ощущает все же, словно бы его плечи — не-вполне-плечи, то, что он воспринимает сейчас как подобие таковых, — расправляются: будто с них сняли груз. Не бережными, заботливыми руками — но все же сняли, и за это стоит быть… благодарным, верно. 

Должно быть, следует поклониться — или помыслить о поклоне; но он забывает о том — волна синей, очищающей прохлады (воображаемая, но здесь-и-сейчас столь же реальная, как всё прочее) накатывает откуда-то сверху и со спины, просачивается в сущность. 

— Я лишь надеюсь, что мой путь будет открыт и для других. — То, как хотел он верить, что проклятие было лишь испытанием: когда столкнулся со смертными, живущими под сенью неопределенного рока — не могло оказаться ложью; просто не могло. — Благодарю, Судья.

Тот принимает благодарность, как должное. 

— О других ты не должен спрашивать. И я, и ты говорим с тобой о тебе. Ты отныне свободен в своей судьбе. Какой ты изберешь путь теперь?

— Можешь не торопиться, — добавляет (роняет) Намо. — В твоем распоряжении вся вечность.

Он кивает — вопреки себе самому, вопреки осознаваемой бессмысленности этого жеста. 

— Если всё решено... 

Волна затихает; только плеск отдается внутри слабеющим эхом.

В Законе нет милосердия. Ему ли не знать. Но должна быть справедливость, так или иначе. Должен быть смысл — и ответ на загадку.

— Решено. 

— Тогда мне нечего думать, Судья. — Будь у него сердце, оно бы билось сейчас учащенно, подпрыгнув к горлу. — Я хотел бы просить о том, чтобы уйти к ним. К людям. Эдайн. На их пути. — Он делает паузу, словно набирая в грудь воздуха — хотя воздуха нет, как и всего остального; напряжение, как будто не-воздух этот натягивается повсюду рядом с его бестелесной формой, повисает вокруг — и он торопится продолжить: — Иначе... всё было бы ложью. Иначе мои же слова, записанные моей рукой, обернулись бы лицемерием и жестокой шуткой. Никто из них, смертных, не мог сказать своей судьбе: «Не играю!», и хорош бы я был, выбери я поступить по-другому. 

Он замолкает. 

Здесь, где образы памяти столь же реальны — и нереальны — как и всё прочее, невозможно скрыть, что именно представляется ему сейчас. Лицо, гордая и горькая складка сжатых губ, умные и пронзительные глаза — три возраста одновременно: девушка, женщина, старуха. Будь у него сердце, оно бы пропустило удар, признавая — с непоправимым опозданием, более ранящим и неискупимым, чем любая иная трусость, — истину своих чувств. 

Несуществующее в Чертогах время замедляется, распадаясь на неподвижные, несвязанные фрагменты перед его не-глазами — пока фигура в иссиня-фиолетовом медленно качает головой. 

— Я не могу исполнить того, о чем ты просишь. И никто в Арде не способен на это. 

Не-мгновение разбивается весенней льдинкой, по которой ударяет безошибочная капля дождя. Отзвук этого образа звенит в том, как потрясенно он восклицает: 

— Не может быть! Я ведь слышал... 

Да, даже не будучи полностью собой — не осознавая, не чувствуя ничего, кроме ошеломляющего горя, потерянности и боли, накрывших душу после насильственного расставания с телом, — он слышал песню, прошедшую эхом вплоть до самой сердцевины Чертогов. 

Даже дрожа бесформенной искрой, лишенной имени, памяти и слов, он потянулся к этой мелодии — точно к путеводному свету. 

Потянулся к душе, сохранившей — сразу же, отвергнув беспамятство перехода, — себя самое: нанизанность на цель-стремление, точно на блестящую хрустальную иглу. 

Но лик Намо — того, к чьей справедливости вызвала _она_ — остается бесстрастен.

— Лутиэн Тинувиэль — дочь и порождение Мелиан, бывшей прежде этого мира. Мелиан — нота Великой Песни, ещё звучащей в Эа. Ее дочь — отзвук мелодии, который сам способен сделаться звуком. 

— Я рассказывал ей о свободе вне кругов мира, — говорит он, по-видимости безотносительно всего остального. — Я открыл ей ее собственное сердце, и ключ из него вложил ей в руки. Но воспользоваться им могла лишь только она одна… верно? — Ясность порыва гаснет в нем, растекается дымкой. (Подсвеченной, разве что, вспышкой-памятью о другом, что сияло когда-то именно так, как душа Лутиэн, особенно сошедшая уже в Чертоги, — но он не позволял себе, в свое время, видеть _нечто сияющее_ вместо живой эльдэ; и, может быть, ошибся как раз в этом).

— Да. Она менее чужда смертным, чем прочий эльфийский род. И оказалась способной сделать выбор вместе с тем, кого избрала. Но только он мог показать ей путь к этой двери. Тебе — его никто не укажет. Я сказал тебе, и ты слышал: ты свободен в _судьбе_ своей, но переступить путь судьбы тебе не под силу. 

— То, чему я учил и о чем писал…

— За то, чему ты учил и о чем писал, несешь ответ только ты. Но что извлекут из них — уже не твоя забота отныне.

— Тогда — зачем же? Что дальше: если не дорога, обещающая освобождение?

Он не хочет видеть, как фиолетовое выцветает в пурпурное, а пурпур обращается не таким драгоценным, тусклым, оттенком запекшейся крови. Не-зрение размывается по краям, и только воля напротив — крепче заклятого железа — удерживает его душу на грани воспоминаний. 

— Разве ты Манвэ, чтобы спрашивать у меня о будущем? 

— Разве не имею я права знать? — Он вскидывает голову: едва ли не с дерзостью. 

— Нет. Вы, воплощенные, не имеете такого права. Вам дано порою чувствовать резонанс с мелодией мира, стремящейся воплотиться, и вы зовете это «даром провидения», но ты им более не владеешь, ибо он — для живых. 

Его дух и вправду больше не чувствует… ничего. Ничего, что заставляло гнаться за мгновениями ускользающего — песком сквозь пальцы — самосознания, дыша чистейшей холодной водой вместо воздуха. 

— И мертвым указывает дорогу Владыка Мертвых. — Синева вокруг, перед взглядом и под несуществующими стопами, делается льдистой, блестит на сколах. — Никак иначе.

— Я — не владыка, — вновь напоминает Намо. — Я утверждаю, не повелеваю. Твой путь лежит к свету Благословенной земли. Твой дух будет очищен и пересобран, вернувшись к естественному своему состоянию. Это определено. И ничто иное.

Та часть Могущества, стоящего перед ним, что имеет облик бесконечной спирали символов, приходит в движение: буквы, перечеркнутые и смазанные, сошедшие с ровных линий, будто начертанные небрежным переписчиком — или ребенком, — исчезают, стираясь, или встают на место, становясь ровнее и мягче. Это почти музыка — немая, медлительная. Почти гармония. 

Почти. 

Колонна синевы распахивается плащом; смыкается поверх вязи — не предназначенной для долгого взгляда — снова. 

— Но это может случиться и не теперь. Вечность в твоем распоряжении, как и было сказано.

— И только? — Горечь просачивается в его не-голос, каплет чернилами на размоченную бумагу — синева вокруг расцветает темными размытыми пятнами.

— Ты лучше иных знаешь: насколько обречены попытки искать выбор там, где его не предусмотрено. 

Намо Мандос не говорит: «Прощай» — поскольку с точностью знает, что Финроду самому известно: чертоги Валар и Валиэр — суть продолжение их самих, и ему никуда не уйти от прикосновения воплощенной Судьбы и Закона: после смерти точно так же, как и при жизни. 

***  
Он не знает, почему ему позволено было прийти сюда — должно быть, потому что Закон не милосерден, но и не жесток. Такой путь нельзя счесть действительным нарушением — действительным посягательством на нечто, более недоступное. В конце концов, Прядильщица показывает лишь то, что уже свершилось в Истории. Если кто-то из ее помощниц и прислужников способен также и на нечто иное… это уже другой разговор. 

Вряд ли даже можно говорить о том, что он «пришел» — блуждания души по Чертогам сложно описать именно этим словом. Как можно «идти», если ноги не чувствуют под собою ни почвы земли, ни твердого пола; если чувство направления обманывает и кружит, и пути расходятся куда больше, чем просто в четыре стороны?.. 

И тем не менее: та же гостеприимная ловушка привычки — воспринимать всё посредством тела, — подбрасывает подсказку-движение: нога приподнимается чуть выше, переступая порог; пальцы смыкаются на цветном плетении, отдергивая полог. 

Верно: та часть этого места (пространства-времени-бытия), где обитает Вайрэ-супруга, просто не может быть не отделена, не ограждена хоть чем-то. 

Однако же переход оказывается до обидного простым. 

Но если подумать: откуда ему — или кому-либо еще из живых и не бывавших здесь прежде — знать, как это всё должно быть устроено. Быть может, кому-то — он даже представляет, кому именно из двоюродных братьев, — явилась бы мастерская с тщательно расположенными местами, незримыми линиями, по которым обмениваются материалами и фрагментами готовой работы; но сам он, пусть даже тщательно следил за хозяйственным делами своего города, разумом всегда склонялся к иному.

И оттого перед ним — личная мастерская, почти что покои: укромный чертог ремесленницы, не стыдящейся ремесла.

Он впервые видит ее — как в жизни, так и в смерти — но все-таки каким-то непостижимым образом узнаёт. 

Ее волосы, не заплетенные даже в простую косу, ниспадают до самого пола, свиваются на нем кольцами и озерцами, и сияют не серебром, как бывает это у тэлери — очищенной белизной, квинтэссенцией всех цветов спектра. 

Удивительно, как это наводит его вдруг на мысль о Сильмариллях: о свете, который всё же неуловимо, но разнился по оттенку со смешанным сиянием древ. 

— Здравствуй, внук моего супруга. 

Ее голос звучит спокойно и бестревожно. Она не поднимает лица от станка, за которым трудится, — и ее пальцы над сплетением нитей движутся неизменно уверенно и стремительно. 

Ее присутствие словно бы больше, полнее, чем его собственное — и с опозданием он понимает: верно, она жива. 

Это будит в нем почти прежнее любопытство — но об этом, в отличие от другого, он сможет узнать когда-нибудь в свой черед. 

— Здравствуй, Мириэль Сэриндэ. 

«Знает ли она вообще его имя?» — думает он. И так ли важно ли оно, это имя, сейчас и здесь?

— Фириэль. Фириэль Сэриндэ, — поправляет она спокойно. 

— Не Тэриндэ? — Он не может удержаться от этого вопроса. Ее плечи приподнимаются — едва заметно, вскользь. 

— Уже неважно. Кому и какое дело, думалось мне, как я любила произносить свое прозвище, когда еще имела язык и зубы, способные произвести этот звук? 

— Твоему сыну было дело. И его сыновьям.

В ее голосе звучит тень улыбки — слабая, слабая.

— Я тронута этим. Не самим этим, конечно: преданностью, какую выражал этот жест. Преданность — то, что остается, когда ты предан остальным миром. — Она вращает бусину слова на языке, непринужденно оборачивая разными отблесками значения; ещё одно, что унаследовали от нее ее потомки. 

На это он молчит. Ее потомки — деликатная, болезненная тема здесь. Особенно некоторые из них.

Вышивальщица смеряет его взглядом; долгим, таким долгим. 

— Ах. Ты ждешь, что я заговорю об обиде — ради сына моего сына? Да, в гобелен я вплела его гнев и боль, которым ты стал причиной. Но таков мой долг — говорить о моих потомках правдиво и полно, дабы никто не отнял у мира их историю в нём. 

Ее взгляд меняет направление — всего на долю мгновения, тут же заново возвращаясь к работе. И он, против воли повернув голову, следует за этим взглядом — беспорядочный узор разноцветных нитей на гобелене смещается, переплетается, по-иному ложатся тени и свет, открывая ему портрет в алых и золотых тонах: его двоюродный брат, на том самом памятном совете. Его лицо, так непохожее и похожее на отцовское, подсвечено изнутри чистым, прозрачным огнем — не столько гнева, сколько злой обиды и разочарования. 

Вся его фигура — порыв, взмах отточенной стали у сердца. Нечто, вызывающее безотчетное желание потянуться навстречу— остановить ли удар, встретить ли его?.. но стоит ему попытаться сделать это, как рисунок исчезает, вновь обращаясь простым и прихотливым узором.

Фириэль обыденным движением сдвигает челнок над станком. 

— У меня нет причин питать к тебе недобрые чувства. Равно как и добрые. На самом деле, я даже понимаю тебя — лучше, чем думаешь ты. Ты знал, что твой поступок станет корнем беды, но не мог поступить иначе. В точности, как и я сама. 

— Ты следовала голосу своеволия, как говорят. Отступилась.

— Я спросила бы: много ли разницы между тем и другим упрямством? Между тем отступлением — и иным? Но мне никогда не были по сердцу споры знатоков Закона. Моя история — здесь, в моих нитях. Гобелены не судят, а повествуют; вот почему Вайрэ — моя госпожа, хотя ее мужа и господина я не желаю видеть рядом с собой. 

Она отрицает одного из Могуществ так, как могла бы рассуждать о нежеланном госте в бытность свою королевской супругой. От обыденной этой дерзости кружит голову (что невозможно для духа), и следующие слова сами находят путь:

— А если не пожелаю и я? Откажусь от возвращения, на которое меня толкают? Ты сказала, что понимаешь меня — что ты скажешь на это?

А ведь он мог бы, понимает он вдруг, и впрямь попросить для себя именно этого: не жизни, но покоя — и провести обещанную этому миру вечность в полусонной прохладной синеве, не заботясь ни о чем больше. 

Должно быть, это было бы хорошо. (Этого было бы — навсегда теперь — недостаточно.)

— Ты можешь попытаться. У тебя может получиться это: на какой-то срок. Быть может. Однако в конечном счете, ты сдашься, внук Финвэ. Ты позволишь переплести заново нити своей души, чтобы избыть боль. 

Он отступает на шаг. 

«Трус» — вновь беспощадно звенит внутри его же собственный и одновременно чужой голос; тот же, что преследовал его в живой жизни. 

— В этом не будет твоей вины. Напротив: всякое понятие о «вине» лишится для тебя смысла. 

— Но как могут они отнимать опыт?... Разве мог бы позволить это Тот, кто сотворил всё?.. 

Или Валар воистину, как говорил его другой двоюродный брат, певец и златокователь, забыли о той вести, которую должны были передать?.. И их защита для Старших оборачивается, в конечном счете, тем же проклятием, что и обращение к Преступившему — для Младших.

— Ты не прав, если думаешь, что у врат перерождения майар Намо отнимут твою память. Но то, что ты вспоминаешь с болью, — выцветет, как вышивка, оставленная надолго на свету. И побелеет со временем, которое будет исчисляться Эпохами. 

— Но если радость неотделима от боли — как быть? Если боль была в ней всегда.

— Если боль — часть тебя с самого начала, ее не исцелить. — В ее голосе отзвук печали, как если бы Фириэль говорила о чем-то сердечно-родном (о _ком-то_ ). — Прочее будет расплетено и сплетено вновь: в порядке, определенном Песней.

Ему не хочется отдавать ничего — ни печали, ни света; и он молчит, но Фириэль словно бы отвечает на его мысли:

— Никто не возвращается отсюда прежним. Даже я, упрямица, вернулась не Драгоценной — Причастной Смерти. И не потому ли я осталась причастна, что мою усталую душу Чертоги не пересилили до конца? 

Здесь Фириэль улыбается; улыбается, наконец повернувшись к нему лицом, но ее улыбка схожа с посмертной судорогой лицевых мышц.

Он вздрагивает сам; он, в отличие от нее, дух, не тело, и призрачный звук птичьего крика, прозрачное отчаяние упущенного — реальны и разрушительны для его существа.

Ему нельзя — не следует — поддаваться.

— Тебе... известно, почему я здесь? — Он отчего-то не сомневается, что она поймет: о котором «здесь» идет речь. — Не так ли?

— Тебя привело сюда сходство. В жизни и в смерти, и в том, что мы оба не получили. — Она кивает, не прерывая трудов. — Я ведь уже упоминала о том. 

— О котором еще сходстве ты говоришь? 

— Как? Тебе неизвестно, значит, что я просила отпустить меня за пределы мира? Разве не записали это те родичи твоей бабки Индис, чей долг — внимать с почтением у тронов Могуществ? Или сами Могущества скрыли это? Или те, кто рассуждали о нашей с Финвэ разлуке, о судьбе и Законе, смотрели — но не видели? 

— Скорее, последнее. — В нем достаточно мужества, чтобы признать это. В нем, гордившемся тем, что внимательней, проницательнее иных своих родичей; но разве эта гордость не заслоняла ему глаза точно так же — и точно так же делала не до конца способным понять?..

Он снова вспоминает об Андрет, единственной, кому достало мужества и горечи говорить ему об этом прямо, и его несуществующее сердце вновь пронзает тоска.

— Вот как. — Что слышится в голосе Фириэль: удовлетворение? удивление? усталость?.. Быть может, смесь сразу всего этого. — Но теперь ты видишь, пусть у тебя и нет глаз. Как тебе то, что открылось не-зрению? Как тебе мое знание и моя надежда — против твоей?

Новое переплетение нитей выходит из-под пальцев Фириэль — и она касается плода своих трудов с отстраненной лаской; от этого сложно, почти невозможно, оторвать взгляд. 

— Откуда же?.. — спрашивает он подобием полушепота. Глядит в ее почти прозрачное, пускай живое, лицо, пытаясь отличить что-то. 

Неужто она — дочь майа, как и Лутиэн? Но почему тогда выбор, данный Лутиэн, не был дан и ей, еще раньше, если правдивы слова Судьи? (А они не могут быть не правдивы — нет лжи в Законе; как нет и милосердия). Или она знала майар прежде, у Предначальных Вод?.. 

Ему хотелось бы знать — любопытство, точно обращаясь еще одной карой, жжет его, как жгло при жизни; но также он понимает, что не получит ответа. 

— Да, я просила этого, — повторяет Фириэль, и вправду не отвечая. Ее взгляд обращен внутрь себя; ее пальцы перебирают нити, будто не могу решить, на котором цвете остановиться дальше — впрочем, алых оттенков там всё равно больше всего. — И мне не было дано. Должно быть, время не настало; для своевольных — как говоришь это ты — оно может не настать никогда. И я сдалась, и замкнулась в нитях своих воспоминаний, и плела из памяти о собственных волосах. Остальное — молчание. 

— Но что тогда остается мне? 

Молчания здесь и так слишком много; хотя раньше — в той части его жизни, которую сравнивали порой с существованием на грани царств Феантури, — он никогда не тяготился им.

— Я не могу предложить тебе знания о том, как достичь желанного. Не могу и предложить утешения — это место Вайрэ, а не Ниэнны. Я не могу предложить тебе надежды, потому что ее нет для нас в пределах этого мира.  
Я могу предложить только вплести твою иную надежду в свой гобелен. Сделать ее одной из историй этого мира. Быть может, однажды мы увидим то, что за пределом. Даже если это будем уже не вполне мы.

Он кланяется — именно сейчас и именно ей, как не поклонился Намо Судье.

— Благодарю и за это, Вышивальщица. Но я здесь… не вполне поэтому. — У него нет горла, в котором могло бы сделаться тесно и сухо, но кажется, будто есть. 

И всё же он вдруг понимает, что это правда; что он действительно хотел спросить о другом. 

— Что говорят обо мне в Смертных землях? 

Грань тонкая, очень тонкая — между положенным и преступным, — но он идет по ней, и несуществующее дыхание замирает в его груди. 

— Поют, что ты смеешься в Благословенном краю, где возрожден к жизни — за твою жертву и подвиг. — Голос Фириэль Сэриндэ звучит точно так же, не меняясь, вьется ровно, как выходящая из-под ее пальцев нить. — За смирение и предвидение вознагражден ты, преданный высшей воле, и не оглянешься боле на то, что брошено за спиной. Прощен ты полностью и дано тебе желание твоего сердца: истинное, скрытое даже от тебя самого за стремлением к чему-то иному.

Ее глаза глядят на него, и в этих глазах нет суда, нет приговора — даже свершившегося и не подлежащего обжалованию; как нет и жалости. Одно лишь понимание — бездонное и всеобъемлющее, точно воды Внешнего Моря. 

И он действительно смеется — без звука, потому что у него нет гортани и языка, одной только мыслью: смеется так легко, оглушительно и бездумно, как никогда. 

В конце концов: Чертоги — тоже часть Валинора. И пока что — этого довольно. 

Пока что. 


End file.
